divinus_iifandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
Weapons of both divine and conventional origins feature greatly in Divinus, as in any high-fantasy universe. Divine Weapons The King's Law Singularity Enlightenment One of the few 10 Might artifacts, created by Niciel. It is a staff comprised of three different types of Holy Tree wood, fused together around a flower stem that had one strand of Niciel's hair wrapped around it. On the head of the staff lies a metal cross with a hole in its center. The Orb of Escry, the Orb of Holy, and a piece of Loth's power was placed within it, granting the staff enhanced versions of their powers. The Bludgeon Array A colony of ophanim numbering forty-four spheres, held in a gigantic underground hangar on Mirus. Working as one, the ophanim form a rapidly oscillating net of razor cords and metal, capable of halting or dismembering even divine onslaughts. They are Heartworm's most viable shot at defense if it ever has to battle another deity. Tauga's primary power is the ability to control ophanim as Heartworm does. The Godkiller Mirror Armour Mirror Armour is a design of force-field imbued armour made by Teknall. It is made from adamantine alloy full-plate armour with geometric patterns inscribed in orichalcum; this armour on its own is indestructible to non-divine forms of damage. When the Mirror Armour is supplied with power, a field of outwards-facing force surrounds the armour, deflecting or at least slowing down everything going towards the armour. At divine levels of power, the force-field is strong enough to deflect light, giving the armour its name. Mirror Armour is not intended for mortal use, even if enough power could be supplied by a mortal, since the force-field has the side-effect of evacuating the interior of the armour of all air, and at high power levels it blocks all physical forms of sensory input. Additionally, the force-field does not negate the force entirely, instead softening and distributing the force across the armour and preventing the armour from being pierced. At the time of writing, two sets of Mirror Armour exists. One is owned by Teknall, and was made for two Might. The other is integrated into Goliath, also made for two Might. Teknall's Railgun It's a railgun, okay. Do I need to say anything more? A railgun is an electromagnetic projectile weapon, using energy to launch a projectile of solid metal at hypersonic speeds. Teknall's railgun is special, though. It has infinite ammo. It can handle any arbitrary amount of power (possibly being used as a relativistic weapon given enough energy). And it is effectively indestructible. However, it requires an external power source, the railgun itself only being able to store one shot's worth of energy. Teknall wields his railgun like a rifle despite it being more like a piece of artillery, and he spent two Might to make it. Teknall's Maul This over-sized hammer is made from solid adamantine, with a large rectangular head and a spike on the end of the handle. Aside from being effectively indestructible, like every blessed creation of Teknall, and adjusting its size to match Teknall's, there is nothing inherently remarkable about Teknall's Maul. Aside from use as a weapon, Teknall sometimes uses his Maul as a conduit of his power, such as during terraforming projects. He spent one Might to make it. The Sunderer Tomb Weaver This metre-long cylindrical rod of calligraphy-etched Orichalcum alloy could be mistaken for an oversized needle or sharp sceptre at first. The way reality bends and shifts around the glowing blue diamond on its blunt end hints at its immense purpose. When cast by the wielder, the needle trails a shining ephemeral thread to entrap the target. Upon will, the thread winds violently into the diamond, taking all tangled within it into a tesseract prison within the diamond itself, from which there is no escape from the inside. Toun and Teknall created Tomb Weaver together for a total of 12 might to entrap the rogue god, Xos, while making it appear as if Xos had been annihilated. Toun wields the needle by willing it through the air at speed like an intelligent arrow that pierces through targets to stitch them to the trapping thread. While Tomb Weaver may be used as a powerful weapon in its own right, its true power is in entangling and trapping beings and is thus less effective at harming beings than an equivalently costed artefact.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4419732 - Toun and Teknall create Tomb Weaver. Primordial Spark This pearl of pure power, created by Zephyrion and Xos for 25 Might, connects to the Mechanism of Change to bring forth torrents of nigh-unimaginable quantities of energy. While it can be used for creative pursuits, it is most fearsome when used as a weapon, capable of slaying gods and obliterating planets. It is currently wielded by Xos, and hides within his energetic form. Hero Weapons Lifprasil's Blade of Chaos Upon the epoch of Lifprasil's birth through an unholy union between Vestec and Vulamera, Vestec created a multi-bladed weapon called an Urumi, then empowered it with one might and a page from the Codex of Creation. The weapon often has a mind of its own, craving bloodshed as sustenance - requiring a willful wielder to use effectively. Falas's Lance (currently unnamed) Currently Falas' weapon of choice, gifted to her by Niciel along with a buckler when she became the Commander of the Angels. Created by Niciel using 1 Might. It utilizes Holy and Pure energies for whenever it is needed to strike enemies or heal allies. Aegis Loth's Soulbound shield, originally created as a buckler for Falas with 1 Might by Niciel. It still retains its previous functions of generating Protection energy barriers and expanding and contracting its radius at will. However, it is also semi-sentient, as it responds to Loth's emotions and intentions and acts upon them. Eenal Bow Gifted to Gerrik Far-Teacher by Teknall, the Eenal Bow is a bow infused with divine energy, intended to allow Gerrik to stand against powerful enemies. The bow is a recurve bow, made from dark wood from the Eenal Tree, sinews bones and glue from a Herakt, and string made from grasping Venomweald vines, and created using one Might. The bow may be used as a regular bow. It may also be used to super-charge arrows it fires, sheathing them in golden light and launching them with bullet-like velocity, giving the Eenal Bow the firepower of a rocket-propelled grenade, and counting as a magic attack for the purposes of overcoming damage resistance. The Eenal Bow can also fire a beam of pure divine energy with even greater destructive potential, although this feature is taxing for mortal users. Like all of Teknall's blessed creations, the Eenal Bow is effectively indestructible. Guardian Shield Gifted to Gerrik Far-Teacher by Teknall, the Guardian Shield is a powerful defensive device intended to protect Gerrik from harm. The shield is made from plywood of Deepwood and Holy Tree wood with a strap of Herakt rawhide. In its neutral state, it is a fairly inconspicuous wooden disk strapped to the arm. On sensing an incoming attack, the Guardian Shield rapidly grows (possibly enclosing the wielder entirely if necessary) and moves to become a shield large enough and in the right position to block the attack. The Guardian Shield itself is indestructible, and acts autonomously. It is limited in that it can not prevent harm which a shield would not prevent. A drawback is that the Guardian Shield controls one arm when blocking, and may hinder the wielder's ability to attack. Belvast's Shortsword and Bow Gifted to Belvast by his father the last time they met, each was created by Vowzra using one Might. Neither their exact properties and traits have been canonised, nor have their names - if they have any. Bow of the Eskandars A bow given to Eskandar by Elysium when he happened upon her firing it. It is not clear whether it is a normal bow or has special properties. Upon the Prophet-Patriarch's death, it went to Zekra by virtue of it having been kept in her tent by Eskandar. When Zekra died, Elia took the bow. It was with her when Palo slew her, and he took it as a prize. It remained with the Palowids until their overthrow by the Orifids, when it fell into Orifid hands who, to gain the goodwill of the Eliads, handed it back to them. It is currently in the possession of the Eliad Patriarch Fihriyi, Vigilance A sword, made by Toun for 2 Might, given to Thacel. As a sword, it has ideal mechanical properties for a fencing sword, brought about by Tounic Calligraphy modifying the materials. It is linked to Toun, such that he receives sensory information around the sword. The imbues psychic resistance to the wielder, but it also causes the wielder to criticise their own actions and faults. Wit's End A sword, currently wielded by Diaphane Whisper, created with a freepoint from Toun. It requires undertaking a Tounic Oath to use at full strength without the sword burning the wielder. The current Oath inscribed is "May the one who takes up this sword forsake its use, and all other arts of combat, until words fail them."https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4372386 - Post in which Wit's End is made, in Whisper's Battle against the elemental Tsunami. Regular-Ass Mortal Weapons Executioner's Hammer Tauga's bronze-headed polehammer. Has a fairly small head with a slight point and a spike on the reverse. Stog's Battleaxe Described as an ugly, heavy, and brutal weapon, its handle is of stout wood. Its head was originally of stone but has since been replaced with bronze crafted by Rovaick slaves. The victims of this battleaxe surely number in the dozens, if not hundreds. It has always been wielded by Stog, a notoriously violent ogre warlord that rules through force and fear, and he has proven a very deadly combatant when wielding this weapon. Despite the axe's considerable heft, he is still able to strike surprisingly quickly and has shown himself capable of decapitating ogres or even bisecting hain with a single swing of his axe. Obsidian Khopesh Volcanic glass sickle-swords mass-produced in Xerxes by the order of Amartia. Very brittle, but they make excellent slicing weapons and tools. Help crafted one to use as a scalpel, which Tauga inherited. Allure's Naginata A glaive-like polearm forged by Allure in his spare time using an unspecified metal. I'm totally gonna have Tira nab it to make sure it doesn't go to waste (she's always had an affinity for staves, mind!). In which case I'ma say he made it out of a deposit of native Mithral. Dancer's Maces Elegant wooden clubs spiked with faery blades. The design hasn't been seen before or since, but it could be replicated by any sufficiently determined weaponsmith, especially other Sculptors. Stone Knives Used by the Order of Lakshmi before they died. Tira still has one. It's become a symbol of survival, and she refuses to let it go. Vowzra's Victors Pole-Swords Pole-swords that have a razor-sharp naginata blade at one end and a spearhead at the other. The standardised pole-sword of all Victors. Vowzra's Victors Short-Swords Viciously curved short-swords which have an extra long grip for two-handed use when necessary. The standardised sword of all Victors. Bato's Spears Though the stone spear-tip has long since been broken off, the wooden staff remains. This spear was created by Bato, firstborn son of Eskandar, during his rite of passage. It has been passed down from one Bato-Elyd Patriarch to the next over the centuries. It is currently in Fikra's possession. Bato's other spear, 'a beautifully carved spear with a tip of stone on one end and a viciously sharpened tip of bone on the other' was given to him by Eskandar on Bato becoming Warrior-Chief. Elia was given the spear when she replaced Bato and has remained with the Eliads ever since. It is currently in Fihriyi's possession. Orif's Spears The spear Orif made during his rite of passage, and the spear he was given by the Prophet-Patriarch (Eskandar's own spear) when Orif became a Warrior-Chief. On Orif's death, both spears went to his descendants and are today in the possession of the Orifid Matriarch at Darofid, Inar. Palo's Spears The spear Palo made during his rite of passage, and the spear he was given by the Prophet-Patriarch when Palo became a Warrior-Chief. It was in the possession of the Palowid dynasty until their overthrow, when they were seized by the Orifids. Despite repeated calls for their destruction, the Orifids have held onto them. They are currently in the possession of the Orifid Matriarch at Darofid, Inar. Category:Artefact